


欲与念 第二十八章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第二十八章

欲与念 第二十八章

导语：心理学研究的无非是人与人之间的联接。

朱一龙早上一睁眼，就看到白宇骑跨在他身上，他惊得说：“你、你干什么呀？”

白宇笑嘻嘻，说：“那什么，龙哥你长胡茬了，我第一次见，摸摸看？”

“哎呀。”朱一龙羞得扭过头去。

“哥哥你羞什么羞？男人不都长吗？像我两天就长好多，没办法，咱身体好呗。”白宇手还在不安分地抚弄朱一龙下巴上的青茬。

同时朱一龙也感受到白宇下面硬邦邦抵着他，这使得他脸上的绯红又加深了一层颜色。

“你不要…”朱一龙不是很认真地轻轻推拒，屈起膝盖，难耐地分开腿。

“不要什么？”白宇知道朱一龙的习惯，所以抓住他手腕深吻下去，直到身下人身体发软、任他摆弄。

这样的朱老师太软糯可口了，白宇想着左右上午也无事，就一路亲下去、嘬着哥哥硬着的粉红乳头，如同口感Q弹的软糖，让他一直含着，舍不得离开，而朱一龙早已眼神迷离，挺立起胸膛、主动将乳头送进他嘴里，白宇起了坏心轻咬一下，“啊！”换来朱老师小声惊叫。

“下面湿了吧？”他那湿润性感的声音诱惑着朱一龙把腿分得更开，剥掉他的睡裤，把手伸进他内裤里一探—他坏笑道，“哥哥都已经这样了，忍得很辛苦吧，就这么想要我，真是十分受宠若惊呀。”

朱一龙羞得咬住嘴唇，扭过头不去看他，却被白宇扳过头来，舌头伸进他嘴里，不住与他交缠，身下的动作也没停，把床头润滑剂挤出来抹进哥哥后面，就把指头送进去扩张。

还没等朱一龙回过神的时候，白宇已经挺身进入他的里面，一开始紧致内部无法适应，朱一龙开始很小声地呻吟，短促温软的声音引得白宇兴致勃发，开始大开大合地操干起来，直把他哥哥化为一滩春水，到后面只是泣声求他说受不住了，然而说是这么说，结实修长的大腿却仍旧紧紧夹着他的腰，惹得他更快更狠地刺穿身下人的身体。

…

一场性事酣畅淋漓地结束，其实白宇不想半小时就完事，但朱一龙可能太激烈昏了过去。

他只好起来帮他擦干身体，他们做到最后的时候白宇从背后一次又一次抱住他哥哥的细腰冲刺，因而朱一龙就着这个姿势晕厥，挺翘圆润白皙的臀部上还留着白宇的手掌印。白宇拿着毛巾帮他擦拭屁股上的白液，擦干净后又在那可爱的半球上亲了亲，觉得此时此刻真是对他哥哥爱到了极致。

…

朱一龙醒来后身边已经无人，只有下午的阳光透过百叶窗洒在被褥上，明亮的光斑令他出神地盯着看了好一会儿，这才回过神感觉到身体的酸软，后面并没有黏腻的感觉，看来白宇在他睡着的时候清理过了，他一想到那个场景不禁脸上发热。但又觉得心里温暖， 白宇总是特别体贴，好些时候他感觉自己虽然年长，却是被照顾的那一个。

他爬起来换掉睡衣睡裤，穿上平时常穿的蓝色休闲格子衬衫和黑色牛仔裤—实际上这一整套都是白宇的衣服，但不知何时开始，他俩的衣服就混着穿了。从身量上讲，他要比白宇骨架大些，某些地方也丰满些（例如白宇最爱揉捏的胸部和臀部），但由于他的小男朋友喜欢松垮随性的着装风格，买的都是oversize,而且是那种九十九元淘宝爆款，为此他时常被老友彭冠英吐槽，哀叹他那随着爱情一去不复返的衣品。

而此时的白宇并没有想到自己心爱的哥哥正在镜子前欣赏自己格子衫、老爹裤的英姿，他正忙着入戏。

这场戏他要在杨蓉饰演的小娉帮助下做一次原生家庭经历的回溯。

“空心病是什么？”翟明亮指着小娉写在白板上的名词，疑惑不解。

“你听说过比干的故事吗？”小娉看着眼前帅气的男孩，心里叹气，她看得出，明亮是一个善良有才华的人，她忽然听说过他犯下的事情，很了解此事的前因后果，然而却无法对受害者产生怜悯—一个践踏别人心意的人，很难让人同情。

“封神演义里的吗？”白宇的表情略显呆滞，是那种长期不与外界交流而造成的迟钝，白宇是收着演的，以他外放张扬的个性，更擅长饰演那些眼神灵动，肢体动作丰富的人物，而这个角色，一开始他就知道是跟自己的本性反着来，是挑战自我。

但他时常想着龙哥，他想让龙哥为他骄傲，因而这挑战竟也成为一种乐趣了。

“比干被挖心后，因有姜子牙施法在先，还能活命，但他走到城门，遇见琵琶精化成的卖菜女，对他说，空心菜没了心能活，人没了心就活不成，一语惊醒梦中人，他意识到自己已被挖心，立刻就倒地丧命了。”小娉讲故事的时候就像哄小朋友，白宇努力作出认真听讲的模样，本来翟明亮这个角色，因为疾病和孤僻，就有些呆呆的，他这样正好契合角色的模样—一个大人样子的小学生。

小娉不免觉得他可爱，很想摸一摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，却又觉得不合适而克制住自己。

“嗯，我小时候，爸爸给我讲过这个故事，我很讨厌那个说穿真相的妖精，她是故意要害人。”翟明亮难得说了这许多话。

“你为什么讨厌说真相的人呢？实话实说不是很好吗？”小娉引导着他说出心里话。

“因为所有的真相都只是事物的一面，你可以选择看到好的一面，也可以选择看到坏的一面。最愚蠢自私的做法莫过于，把所有的优点当成理所当然，而光说出坏的一面，拿来挤兑别人，指摘别人。”翟明亮其实很聪明，小娉通过他逻辑缜密的话发觉这一点。

可是如果一个人既聪明，又敏感心软，他就特别容易得病，就像从前香港那个美丽多才的著名演员，在愚人节那天，从高楼一跃而下。

“其实空心病不仅仅是指，一个人内化了所有外界的指摘批评后内在变得毫无信心，变得无法看到自我价值，而且指一个人无法和他人建立有意义的链接。”小娉继续说，她的语气是温柔的，想要引导一只迷途的小羊羔找到它的家。

“那你说的这个有意义的链接是如何建立的呢？”白宇的翟明亮对一件事物好奇的时候就会十分专注地看人，竟惹得小娉感到一阵脸热，她忍不住想，是什么样的女性，曾经得到他那样热烈的爱，又亲手把这爱杀死呢？

“实话说，我曾与你母亲交流过一次，她给我的感觉是一个十分强势且完美主义的女人，她和我说，离婚后把所有希望寄托在你身上。”小娉水灵灵的眼睛瞅着白宇的脸，不放过丝毫微妙的表情变化。

谈到母亲，很显然翟明亮有些不安，他的眼神不再直视小娉，良久，他才说：“妈妈对我说过最多的话，就是你要争气，要做到最好。我小时候很少哭，你知道为什么吗？因为我哭了也不会有人理我。我妈妈讨厌孩子哭。”

小娉听后心里很是难过。她知道有意义的人际链接，往往不是向他人展示光鲜亮丽的一面所能达成的，而常常是人与人之间袒露脆弱甚至阴暗的一面，才让这种链接深刻且真实。

白宇回到宾馆房间的时候，朱一龙已经在外面散步走了一大圈又回来看刚才白宇拍摄的场景视频了。

这是导演交给他的任务，为了随时提出意见，尽量接近心理咨询的真实情况。

白宇从后面抱住朱一龙，一边亲着他耳朵，一边腻乎乎地说，“怎么样龙龙，是不是又一次被帅气男朋友迷住？”

“嗯。”朱一龙反应很慢，先答应了一声才意识到白宇说了什么话，随即睁大了眼睛，转过头看他男朋友嘚瑟的脸，说：“你叫我龙龙？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”白宇仰头大笑，“我新学的心理学知识呗，经常起昵称可以拉近两人的距离。”白宇开始瞎掰。

“你就扯吧。”朱一龙嫌弃地翻个白眼。

“今天做什么好吃的，龙龙？”白宇涎着脸，缠着朱一龙不放。

“再叫我龙龙，以后就只有泡面。”朱一龙坏笑一下，吐槽道，“你一点也不尊敬长辈。”

“我的天我龙哥！”白宇扶额，“你这样我都不敢睡你了。”

朱一龙一听简直要跳起来，这白宇真是什么话都能说出口，他啪一下打在白宇手臂上，很轻，因他天性温柔，白宇只感觉像小猫撒娇一样。

“给我洗菜去！”朱一龙嗔道。

“得令！”白宇乐颠颠地跑了。


End file.
